Such multi-gear transmissions are preferably used as automatic transmissions of motor vehicles, wherein the power flow acting in each gear within the planetary gearset is defined by selective actuation of the shifting elements. Furthermore, in an automatic transmission the planetary gearsets are usually connected to a starting element that is subject to slip and optionally provided with a locking clutch, such as a hydrodynamic torque converter or a liquid clutch.
From DE 10 2008 000 428 A1 a planetary multi-gear transmission is known, in which, in a housing four planetary gearsets and a total of eight rotating shafts are arranged, one of which is the drive input shaft and another the drive output shaft of the multi-gear transmission. In addition, in the area of the shafts at least six shifting elements are provided, by the selective actuation of which the power flow within the four planetary gearsets is varied and such that various transmission ratios between the drive input and the drive output can be defined. In that way, nine forward gears and one reverse gear can be engaged.